La Navidad de Percy
by Ainara di Angelo
Summary: Percy celebra la navidad junto con sus amigos, aunque esta navidad y las siguientes seran las mejores de su vida. Este One-Shot, participo en el foro Percy Jackson Spain, para la actividad de Naviad, La navidad de Percy.


**_Todos los personajes son de Rick Riordan, excepto Sophie, que es mia. Espero que os guste mucho. Este One-shot a participado en el foro Percy Jackson Spain, en la actividad de La navidad de Percy_**

**LA NAVIDAD DE PERCY**

Estaba yo, con Jason, Leo , Frank y Nico de compras de navidad, odiábamos ir de compras.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto-dijo Nico- es solo una fiesta, como otra cualquiera.

Nico no quería ir de compras, le parecía estúpido. Le habíamos pedido que viniera porque era de la familia y la familia en estos días tiene que estar junta.

-¿Que le puedo regalar a Piper?- pregunto Jason

-¿Una nueva cazadora de snowboard?- dijo Leo

-Si será lo mejor.

Entramos en infinidad de tiendas, compramos un montón de regalos, aunque a mí me faltaba el regalo para Annabeth. Llevarla alrededor del mundo viendo monumentos le encantaría y a mí solo me encantaría estar con ella. Así que entre en una tienda de viajes y compre unos billetes para los monumentos más famosos del mundo.

Preguntaras donde íbamos a celebrar la navidad, primero pensamos aquí ,en Nueva York, pero después del último ataque de monstruos , que lo habíamos tenido Annabeth y yo, (aunque esa es otra historia), decidimos hacerlo en el Campamento Mestizo, pero allí no podían entrar los mortales, aunque con ayuda de Piper ,conseguimos que por ese día entraran los mortales de nuestras familias.

-Vale ahora tendremos que organizarlo todo- dijo Frank

-Si…..- dijimos todo los demás .

Fuimos al campamento en nuestros coches y motos( yo con el coche de mis sueños), al llegar organizamos todo, yo ordene mi cabaña, la tenía un tanto desordenada, que queréis que os diga , Tyson no había venido en dos años, demasiado trabajo en el palacio de mi padre ,Poseidón

-Hola- dijo una voz, me gire y no vi a nadie, entonces unas manos me taparon los ojos- Sabes sesos de alga, aun con los años sigues siendo el mismo.

Se materializo delante de mi con una sonrisa

-Me las pagaras listilla-le dije a Annabeth.

-Si seguro, como me la piensas pagar- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La cogí y me la puse en el hombro, ni con sus suplicas, ni con sus maldiciones me hizo bajarla, solo una mirada de ojos grises tormenta que me miraba como si estuviese viendo la mejor forma de matarme, me hizo bajarla

-Hola Perseo- dijo Atenea- ¿donde ibas con mi hija?

-Madre…déjalo ya-dijo Annabeth.-estamos juntos desde hace 4 años, lo deberías de ir superándolo ya.

-Señora…iba a llevar a Annabeth a…- dije tartamudeando, esa mujer me intimidaba desde que empecé a salir con Annabeth, mentira, desde que conocí a Annabeth- a la playa…para…para darle el regalo….

-Aaah el regalo ese…muy bonito de tu parte lo que vas a hacer- dijo Atenea

Os digo una cosa, mi "suegra" por así decirlo, me odia ya lo habréis visto, pero por una vez en la vida, cosa que nunca creí verlo, en sus ojos no vi la estrategia para matarme sino felicidad, esa misma felicidad que veía en los ojos de Annabeth cuando estábamos juntos.( no es que Annabeth sea igual que su madre).

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, adiós madre.- se despidió Annabeth

Nos alejamos unos metros y, años de pasar junto a Annabeth, sabía que en menos de un minuto ya iba a estar preguntándome sobre el regalo.

-Sesos de alga….¿y mi regalo?- os lo dije.

-Lo veras cuando lo tengas que ver-dije yo , aunque sabía que no lo podría aguantar por mucho tiempo, pero gracias a los dioses, apareció Hazel:

-¡Annabeth! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

-Sera mejor que te vayas a ver que quiere- dije, ella me miro parecía que quería saber por qué le decía eso.

Al irse ,suspire , casi se lo decía, me fui a la cabaña de Zeus, allí estaba Jason histérico , Leo le intentaba tranquilizar, pero se le veía estresado .

-Mira a llegado Percy- dijo Leo, al pasar por mi lado me dijo "Buena suerte amigo"

Mire a Jason, hablando para el mismo, me acerque con precaución, ya que de lo histérico que estaba tenía a su alrededor rayos.

-¿Que pasa Jason?- pregunte

-¿Te acuerdas de que le quería pedir a Piper?- me pregunto

-¿Matrimonio?

-Si, el anillo, ¡no lo encuentro!

-Primero de todo relájate , no pienso acercarme más a ti si no estás tranquilo.- el se empezó a calmar- Muy bien segundo, que te hagan uno nuevo Leo y sus hermanos y tercero , ves rápido.

El salió como un rayo , cosa graciosa ya que él es el hijo del dios del rayo. Después de eso me fui a la playa y me encontré con mi padre.

-Hola padre ¿Qué desea?-dije

_Percy…toma es mi regalo de navidad adelantado_ me dio una cajita de terciopelo azul- no lo puedes ver aun , solo cuando Jason le regale el anillo a Piper.

-Eh….está bien- dije

-Bueno más tarde vendré- dicho esto desapareció convertido en agua que se fusiono con la del lago.

Me quede pensando en la cajita que me acababa de dar mi padre, lo tenía que ver después de que Jason le entregara el anillo a Piper.

Ya era de noche y vinieron mi madre con su marido Paul, el padre de Annabeth con su esposa e hijos y el padre de Piper, después vinieron los dioses, Poseidón, Atenea, Zeus, Hades, Afrodita, Hefestos, Júpiter , Marte y Plutón( vamos, nuestros padres divinos).

Hablamos, comimos, y seguimos hablando, cuando llego la hora de los regalos, Piper compro a todos los chicos un reloj sumergible y que se transformaba en un escudo, Thalia, camisas de nuestro grupos favoritos personalizadas por ella misma, Hazel un cuadro con una foto nuestra, y Annabeth, ropa mágica.

-Gracias chicas-dijimos los chicos

Ahora era nuestro turno, primero Jason, en ese momento vi el contenido de la caja, allí había un anillo con una perla verde grisácea, mire a mi padre y también me fije que Atenea me estaba observando, trague saliva, los chicos habían acabado era mi turno( Piper le había dicho que si), regale lo que había comprado para todos y era el turno de darle el regalo a Annabeth

-Annabeth , tu regalo espero que te guste,- cogió el sobre y lo miro se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, me sentí mal por eso , ¿es que lo abría hecho mal?

-Oh Percy…es hermoso- dijo, suspire para mis adentros

-No Annabeth, tu eres más hermosa- ella se sonrojo y me beso.

-Nos deberíamos de ir yendo- dijeron los dioses.

Al irse los dioses, se fueron los padres , nos quedamos , todos los demás.

-Y yo ahora donde duermo , no voy a estar en la misma cabaña que esos- dijo Thalia.

-Thalia ven conmigo- le dijo Annabeth

-Pero seguro que te irás con Percy y no volverás hasta ….-se cayó unos instantes y dijo_ como iba diciendo , Annabeth hoy duermo en tu cabaña.

Nos fuimos cada uno a su cabaña…menos Annabeth y yo. Fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa, note como un montón de búhos nos miraban y que todas las criaturas marinas lo mismo. Annabeth se dio cuenta ya que dijo:

-Percy…mi madre nos observa y creo que tu padre también- genial que hacía yo, no quería desperdiciar un momento así , quiero decir es un bonito lugar para pedir matrimonio a alguien…pero con una diosa que desde que te conoció no te soporta…es algo malo.

-Mira Annabeth- me estaba poniendo nervioso y rojo- ¿Sabes que te quiero no?

-Si…que quieres decir

-Pues que quiero- decidí sacar la cajita y ponerme de rodillas -Annabeth Chase ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?.

_Oh Percy …

Me desperté, estaba en la enfermería , a mi alrededor estaba Annabeth, que al ver que me desperté vino hacía mi, mi padre y Atenea.

-Annabeth…me aplastas…

-Uy lo siento, Percy llevas inconsciente tres días.-dijo preocupada.

-¿Que paso?

-Fácil , pediste matrimonio a mi hija, te desmayaste y aquí estamos- dijo Atenea

-Madre…

-Annabeth, no me vengas con madre, me parece que le deberías de decir algo a Percy ¿no?

-Si…pero a solas.

Al irse los dioses, Annabeth se sentó en mi cama.-Percy, sabes que te quiero ¿no?- creo que vamos mal- y esto no es nada malo, quiero estar contigo siempre-vale mejoraba- y…¿te he explicado como nacemos los hijos de Atenea?

-Annabeth dímelo ya- dije

-Estoy…

-Estas ¿qué?

-Embarazada, de una niña.-no es posible Annabeth me había ¿engañado?

-Me has…

-No, es tuyo- dijo cortándome- ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que te seria infiel?

-Como…si tu y yo no….

-Si, ahí es donde entra la parte de los hijos de Atenea, muy pocas semidiosas hijas de Atenea lo tienen.

-¿El que Annabeth?

-Que se queden embarazadas de un pensamiento- dijo ahora sin rodeos.- He pensado tantas veces con tener una familia a tu lado, que mira.

-Pero si no estamos casados, ni si quiera sé lo que me respondiste

-Sesos de alga, te dije que sí.

-¿Entonces vamos a tener un bebe?- dije con una sonrisa

-Si, una hija, a mi madre no le ha gustado mucho la idea,- dijo riéndose-a tu padre bueno…le ha parecido bien, se podría decir.

-¿Y cómo se llamara?

-Bueno…había pensado en Sophie Thalia Jackson.

-Sophie…¿sabiduría?

-Si.

-¿Y por que Thalia?-pregunte

-Ella me dijo que quería ser la madrina

-Aun no estoy convencido de lo de Thalia, pero...- dije- Sophie Thalia Jackson, suena bien.

Por fin iba a tener una vida de "normal". Cuando nació Sophie, todos la amaron , era una niña muy guapa, cabello azapache como yo y unos ojos grises tormenta como los de ía todo lo bueno de los dos. Había sacado la inteligencia de Annabeth , cosa que a Atenea le encantaba, y podía controlar el agua, cosa que a Poseidón le pareció genial. Esa navidad sin duda había sido una de las mejores de mi vida, porque ahora con mis dos amores, Annabeth y Sophie y mi gran familia eran las mejores.

_** Espero que os haya gustado:))**_


End file.
